<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did You Think It Was The End? by MoonAtiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638549">Did You Think It Was The End?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAtiny/pseuds/MoonAtiny'>MoonAtiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And poor Hwanwoong falls asleep on a park bench, Angst, Birthday Party, Breakup, Christmas, Gay, I used some song's in the story, It's taking me forever to write this fic, M/M, Party, Ravn takes a late night drive, Sad, Seohee, leeon, ravnwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAtiny/pseuds/MoonAtiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's hurt.</p>
<p>He's broken.</p>
<p>He's lost.</p>
<p>But did he think it was the end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Left Me As A Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesangie/gifts">junesangie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this fic for junesangie because they really wanted me to write a Ravnwoong fanfiction for them. It is taking me a while to write because I am working on some other stuff right now so I hope none of you mind if I take a while to update. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you hiding from me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thought Youngjo whenever Hwanwoong left the house early and came back late at night. He had been doing this for the past month and Youngjo couldn’t get the one thought out of his head. The one horrible thought that he hated himself for even thinking. He loved his boyfriend, and he trusted him but still, he couldn't help it. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he cheating on me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwanwoong had been acting very suspicious lately. Quickly hiding his phone whenever the older walked into the room, staying out late at night coming back looking tired, avoiding answering Youngjo whenever he asked where he was. After a couple of weeks, he grew tired of it and while Hwanwoong was in the shower, he took his phone. He had to go quickly so he didn’t notice his phone was missing. He unlocked it and started scrolling his photos and messages, praying he didn’t find anything. Nothing weird was in his photos so he went to messages. His eyes immediately landed on the contact name</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t his contact so he opened it to see the messages. He scrolled up to see all of the conversation and his eyes widened and he became more and more heartbroken as he read.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby: You’re coming tonight, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hwanwoong: Of course! Why wouldn’t I?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby: Okay! I’ll get everything ready so when you get here we can get started immediately. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hwanwoong: Perfect. Remember though, we have to be really careful. Youngjo can’t find out about this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby: Yeah I know. I wonder what would happen if he DID find out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hwanwoong: Don’t even talk about it. Everything would be ruined if he knew. Besides, it’s already stressful enough to try and hide this from him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby: Yeah I understand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hwanwoong: Oh shoot!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby: ???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hwanwoong: Youngjo’s coming, I gotta go.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby: Oh okay. Bye beautiful!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hwanwoong: Bye babe! :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears welled up in Youngjo’s eyes and he turned the phone off not wanting to read anymore. He didn’t want to see all of the conversations between his boyfriend and the person he was cheating on him with. He fell to his knees in the middle of their shared bedroom and began sobbing. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I trusted him. Why would he do this…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later, Hwanwoong walked into the bedroom, his eyes immediately landing on his lover who was in the middle of having a mental breakdown. He rushed over to his side and put his arms around him trying to calm him down. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, don’t touch me.” Youngjo whispered.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller male was confused but he let go of him all the same. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Youngjo what’s wrong?” He asked in a gentle voice.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why what? What happened?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Youngjo just picked up Hwanwoong’s phone and said</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you didn’t love me, why did you stay? Why did you lie to me?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then shoved the phone into Hwanwoong’s hands with the contact labeled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby </span>
  </em>
  <span>open. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trusted you.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger just sat there shocked. He couldn’t believe it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Baby, you think I’m cheating on you?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t call me that. You don’t care about me. If you cared you wouldn’t have done this.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let me explain, it’s not what you think.” Hwanwoong said.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need it explained. Please just...leave. I don’t want to be around you.” Youngjo said, still crying.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Youngjo…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Goodbye Hwanwoong. Go be with whoever you love. You don’t need me anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwanwoong couldn’t think properly. Youngjo wanted him to leave? He sat there for a few seconds, tears gathering in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He whispered as his tears began to fall. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then got up, walked out of the room, and was gone.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo was all alone now. He didn’t know what to do now that the person he loved was gone. He pulled himself up and dragged his feet over to his bed. He lay down and piled blankets on top of himself, then cried himself to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Life Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Youngjo woke up and stretched his arms out, reaching for a figure that was not there. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Woongie.” He said while smiling.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his fingers couldn’t find his boyfriend's warmth he looked over. Then he realized Hwanwoong was gone. Immediately he began to tear up remembering what had happened the day before. A choked sob escaped his throat and his tears began to waterfall down his cheeks. Even if Hwanwoong had cheated on him he still loved the younger male with all of his heart. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hwanwoong…” He whispered to himself.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That day, he didn’t get out of bed. He skipped all of his meals. He barely even moved at all. Youngjo decided to sleep as every waking moment was a painful reminder of his lover. But not even in his dreams could he escape.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Youngjo's dream)</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Morning baby.” Hwanwoong said, smiling softly at the older as he woke up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning Woong.” Youngjo replied while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sun streamed in through the window and lit up the room with the gentle orange glow of morning light. They lay there in the bed together quietly. The smaller male was wrapped up in the older’s arms as they cuddled underneath blankets deciding it was too early to get up.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you baby.” Said Hwanwoong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too Woongie.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(End of dream)</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo woke up from his dream with tears streaming down his face. He wanted to be able to wake up to his boyfriend's beautiful smile and gentle voice just one more time. After a few days of laying in bed, he decided to go on a drive one night. He got dressed in some black jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a red flannel over top. As he drove around the city, he found himself looking at all of the pretty lights that people had put up as Christmas was just a couple of weeks away. Realizing that Christmas was so close made him remember. His birthday was coming up. And he was all alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It'll Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s cold</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it cold?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And my back hurts</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong opened his eyes and realized that he was so cold and uncomfortable because he had fallen asleep on a park bench after he had left Youngjo.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Youngjo. I’m so sorry…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He began crying and his tears ran down his cheeks, red from the cold. He pulled his knees up to his chest and lay his head down, crying until his eyes turned red and he could barely breathe. When he finally looked up he had tear stains on his face and his head hurt from sobbing. He took a few deep breaths and tried to think about what he would do. Where he would go. He lived with Youngjo so he didn’t have any place of his own to go to. He sat quietly for a while before deciding on what he was going to do. He dried his tears and picked himself up off of the bench. He started walking and soon, he made it to his destination. He raised his hand to knock on the door but he hesitated for a moment. He didn’t know how he was going to explain what happened. Eventually, he gained enough courage to knock on the door twice. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby. What are you doing here? We were supposed to- Hwanwoong what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong looked up at the older and tears began to stream down his cheeks again. He walked into the arms of the blonde haired boy in front of him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>




“What happened Woong?” The taller asked when they got inside.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“H...he...found...ou...out…” Hwanwoong said, in between his sobbing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god... Hwanwoong what did he do?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s all my fault! He had a mental breakdown because of me!” The shorter yelled, mostly to himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was angry with himself for letting this happen. It was all his fault that Youngjo was hurting.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me to leave…” Hwanwoong’s tears fell even faster and his head began throbbing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh it’s okay. It’ll be ok.” The older said, taking the fragile boy in his arms and pulling him onto his bed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled a blanket onto the small figure of Hwanwoong and let him cry. He kept his arms wrapped around him the whole time and softly whispered song’s to him until he fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hard To Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Back at Youngjo’s house, he had come home from his drive and was currently sitting on his bed. His blank, empty stare was focused on his ceiling as he listened to music. As he sat there, the song Flares by The Script came on. After just a few seconds, tears began falling down his cheeks and onto his blanket and hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you find it hard to breathe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you cry so much that you could barely see?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re in the darkness all alone </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And no one cares, there’s no one there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried, yelled, begged for his pain to go away but he knew. He knew nothing would take away the empty feeling inside of him or fix the broken pieces of his heart which had shattered when he read those text messages. He just wanted it all to end. As he weeped he began hyperventilating. He couldn’t breathe properly and he kept trying to take in large lungfuls of air to stop himself from passing out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you break but never mend?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lose your heart but don’t know when?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And no one cares</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no one there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay down and turned onto his side, his fingers, cold and stiff from the night air, gripped the sheets on his bed and he curled his knees up to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please help me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He sobbed into the dark emptiness that filled his room. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Goodnight Hyung.” Hwanwoong said to the older as he went off to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>When Hwanwoong got to the room he was going to be sleeping in, he sat down on his bed and grabbed his phone. He didn’t want to go to sleep because for years he’s been dealing with constant nightmares and the only person that was able to calm him down was Youngjo. He plugged his earbuds in and put on one of his playlist’s. He lay there, staring at the ceiling for about 15 minutes before the song Sorry by The Rose came on. Hwanwoong had always loved this song but he was never able to fully understand the lyrics. Now as he lay in the dark, alone, he realized that he finally understood it. It was a song about the regret and sadness of failing a relationship. It made him think of Youngjo and how he had hurt and failed him. He missed him and he was sorry for causing him pain. </p>
<p>Jichyeobeolin nan tonight</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(I’m tired tonight)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ijhyeojiji anhneun mal</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Unforgettable words)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dol-ikil su eobs-eo sorry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(I can’t turn back, sorry)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Igijeog-in nan I'm sorry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(I’m selfish, I’m sorry)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Muldeul-eo beolin city lights</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(The colored city lights)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chagawojin mogsoli</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(A cold voice)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dol-ikil su eobs-eo sorry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(I can’t turn back, sorry)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Igijeog-in nan I'm sorry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(I’m selfish, I’m sorry)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Neuj-eossjiman mianhae oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(I’m late but sorry oh)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight ap-i galyeojin bam</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Tonight the night in front of you)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Heulyeojin gieog-e nan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(In the blurred memories)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wae tto himdeul-eojyeoman ganeunji</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Why is it getting harder again)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm lonely</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
By the end of the song, Hwanwoong was a mess. His face was red, tears were streaming quickly down his face, and he was sobbing. He tried to keep quiet so he wouldn’t wake the blonde haired boy up from where he slept down the hall. He would never forgive himself for so badly hurting the one he loved. Hwanwoong cried heavily for a while but eventually let himself take his shaking, cold hands and take his earbuds out. He then lay down, and closed his eyes.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Hwanwoong’s nightmare)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hwanwoong walked into his and Youngjo’s shared bedroom and saw the older laying on his side sobbing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Youngjo what’s wrong?” Hwanwoong said, quickly rushing over to his lover’s side.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Youngjo didn’t reply so Hwanwoong sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, asking his question once more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s wrong baby?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was as if Youngjo couldn’t hear him. He stayed silent and tears continued to stream down his cheeks, forming a small puddle on the bed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why…” Hwawoong heard him say quietly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did this happen. I love him so much and now he’s gone. Hwanwoong, why did this have to happen to us?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Youngjo was talking about him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Youngjo I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I promise I still love you with my whole heart. I’m so sorry I left you.” Hwanwoong said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Still, the older was unresponsive. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Why does he not love me anymore? Why did he lie?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hwnawoong began gently shaking the older, saying how sorry he was and how he never meant for this to happen. He didn’t mean to hurt him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hwanwoong quickly sat up in his bed, tears running down his face. It took a few moments for him to realize what had happened. He had a nightmare. One of the things he was most scared of in the world was hurting Youngjo and his nightmare had shown what had happened to his boyfriend after Hwanwoong left. He couldn’t stop the overwhelming feeling of guilt and failure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Youngjo...I’m sorry…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>